··No es tan fácil··
by Underword
Summary: Klavier se preguntaba por qué Apollo rechazó la confesión que Juniper Woods le acaba de dar. Solamente, el mismo Apollo lo sacará de sus dudas. K x A


**·No es tan fácil·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Klavier se preguntaba por qué Apollo rechazó la confesión que Juniper Woods le acaba de dar. Solamente, el mismo Apollo lo sacará de sus dudas. K x A

**Género: Romance/ Drama.**

**Raiting: T. Yaoi**

**Pairing: KlaviPollo (o KyOdoroki como quieran llamarlo).**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_pensamientos_

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>·No es tan fácil·<strong>

**One-shot**

_Lo siento mucho…_

_¿Por qué? ¿P-por qué no me correspondes?_

_Por que yo…No puedo_

Esas fueron las palabras que usó en cuánto escuchó la confesión de aquella chica.

Era extraño, por qué se sentía aliviado de ver que la ha rechazado. En lugar, de sentir pena por la pobre, en cuánto la vio corriendo mientras sus ojos luchaban por evitar que lágrimas se escaparan.

Se preguntaba por qué la rechazó así nada más, por qué le dijo un "no" cuando la chica apenas iba a dar un discurso del cual aún no lo ha pronunciado.

Apollo.

.

Klavier había terminado un ensayo esta mañana, cuando salió por las puertas de doble batiente de la sala nº 2. Vio a la audiencia y el alguacil saliendo por la puerta de otra sala, eso era señal que el ensayo de su abogado rival terminó satisfactoriamente tras notar a uno de los testigos del fiscal Blackquill saliendo junto con los guardias.

Por último, vio a Apollo salir por la puerta seguido de una chica pelinaranja vestida de traje amarillo. El fiscal la reconoció, se trataba de la nueva ayudante de Phoenix Wrigth, la abogada psicoanalista Athena Cykes.

Antes de dar su típico saludo a su rival, vio a una chica acercárseles. Era una adolescente de apariencia aniñada vestida de uniforme de preparatoria y una flor descansando sobre su cabeza, Klavier no tardó en reconocerla, se trataba de una ex clienta de Apollo, Juniper Woods.

La forma que estaba hablándole al abogado, fue una clara señal que estaba entusiasta bajo la fachada de su personalidad callada y tímida, y en sus ojos se podía captar el deseo de hablar a solas con él.

En cuanto se alejaron a un lugar lejos de miradas ajenas, Klavier no pudo evitar observar la mirada apenada que Athena dirigió a su amiga, en cuánto se fue con Apollo.

Esto no era una buena señal.

Se suponía que no le concernía los asuntos personales de su rival, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su vida amorosa, tal vez. Pero, algo en él comenzó a desarrollar un extraño interés en ese abogado defensor, y todo pasó desde que lo conoció.

No sabía si era admiración o si le gustaba, pero el sentimiento pareció haber crecido más en cuánto ocurrió en aquel caso sobre Vera Misham. Aquel caso resultó fatídico, no sólo para él sino también a Apollo, en cuánto supieron la verdad sobre Kristoph Gavin.

Aquel hombre que es su hermano y el mentor de Apollo, resultó ser un asesino y peor aún, el responsable de la pérdida de distintivo de Phoenix Wright. Aunque, debió suponer que desde que Kristoph eligió ese camino…el hermano que siempre confió, había muerto.

El caso lo había afectado, peor fue para Apollo. Ignorando los acontecimientos, ese sentimiento de interés hacia el joven abogado, se convirtió en algo más que una admiración o atracción. Klavier se dio cuenta, que comenzaba a gustarle.

Apollo no pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso, el fiscal no le molestaba que fuese despistado. Para nada, lo encontraba adorable e inocente, una de las cualidades por las cuales lo atraían más.

Pero, Ema tenía razón. Si no demostraba sus sentimientos siendo directo con él, Apollo jamás se daría cuenta y tal vez, llegará el momento en que aparezca una persona que quiera arrebatarlo.

Viendo como la pareja se alejó, Klavier estaba curioso pero también muy inseguro de lo que ocurrirá con ellos. Sobre todo, ante la mirada que Athena dirigió a Juniper.

¿Qué significará?

Dio unos pasos rápidos pero precavidos, era mejor que no lo pillaran. Se detuvo fuera del palacio de la justicia, se escondió tras la pared al notar que Apollo y Juniper estaban cerca de su ubicación.

-Apollo –comenzó la chica sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo mientras llevaba las manos tímidamente por los pliegues de su uniforme- Quería decirte algo…

Hubo un silencio de parte del susodicho, Klavier no podía adivinar que estaba pasando debido que el abogado le daba la espalda.

Justice dio un suspiro cargado de pesadez y cierta amargura.

-Juniper…lo siento –

-¿eh? –hubo una expresión de sorpresa por parte de la adolescente.

El abogado negó con la cabeza, hubo una larga pausa, supuso que estaba construyendo palabras apropiadas para esta situación que era difícil de manejar.

-Juniper, quiero que sepas que me gustas –sintió que el corazón del fiscal se congelaba ante esas palabras, aunque no sonaban como si cargara los mismos sentimientos hacia la susodicha- pero, no de la misma manera. No siento lo mismo que tú…

La chica quedó shockeada, su rostro se arrugó a uno de dolor y tristeza, a juzgar por el temblor de su cuerpo parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

-¿P-por qué? ¿P-por q-qué, Apollo? –hubo una breve pausa, se le dificultaba reunir las palabras- ¿Por…qué no me correspondes?

El abogado estaba serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras sus ojos llenos de tristeza, se dignó a mirar el suelo. Se sentía incapaz de hacer frente a Woods, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería que siguiera persiguiendo una ilusión. Como le había pasado a él.

-Porque…No puedo –dicho esto, cerró los ojos al oír que la chica rompió a correr a toda velocidad. No la detuvo, era mejor así. Juniper es mejor que encuentres a alguien más, yo solo soy un…nadie.

Pasados los minutos, Apollo levantó la cabeza.

-Es grosero escuchar conversaciones ajenas, fiscal Gavin –

Klavier se sobresaltó cuando se vio descubierto, aunque, era de esperar del abogado. No tenía sentido aparentarlo.

-¿Cómo estás, señor frente? –saludó sin poner el característico humor que suele mostrarse cada vez que se reunía con Justice, esta vez estaba preocupado por él.

El chico le tomó unos ratos en responderle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos- Viniste aquí a reírte de mí, anda ríete –

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, la atmosfera se sentía densa y cargaba de mucha tensión.

Klavier decidió romper el hielo.

-Sabes que no he venido para reírme, ¿ha ocurrido algo como para haberla rechazado? –

Apollo se mostró esquivo.

-No es asunto tuyo y no te concierne lo que me suceda –el fiscal sintió un remordimiento en su interior, pero no se iba dejar vencer.

-Vamos, te conozco por un tiempo. Te considero un amigo, lo que te pase a ti me importa de verdad –afirmó con seriedad, por primera vez.

El abogado suspiró para encararlo.

-Nunca lo dejarás hasta que te diga algo, ¿no? –dio una expresión entre cansada y amargada- No quería que ella siguiera perdiendo su tiempo conmigo –el fiscal se sintió aliviado cuando el abogado decidió contarle finalmente- Sabes bien, que… afecto o sentimientos de cariño no es lo mío. Admiración y respeto es lo que muestro hacia el Sr. Wright, afecto podía ser con Trucy y amistad…lo soy con Ema, Athena y…contigo –dijo lo último entre susurros pero Klavier si pudo escucharlo bien, aunque se sintió algo desconcertado por el título de "amigo", mejor que nada al menos- He sido huérfano desde muy pequeño, no conocí a mis padres y he sido criado en el orfanato hasta cumplir 18 años…lo cual, nunca he tenido a alguien que me enseñara romance o esas cosas. Es algo…difícil. Para mí, a diferencia de ti, no es fácil mostrar sentimientos hacia alguien; mucho menos con las mujeres. No sabía que decirle en cuanto supe que le gustaba a Juniper, no sé como corresponderle tampoco puedo hacerlo –pausó cerrando un momento sus ojos para mirar el suelo, a un lado- Ella me agrada mucho…pero como amiga, nada más.

Klavier no podía cuestionarlo, entendía la situación delicada de Apollo. Había muchas razones por las que él sufría emociones que no podía escapar, una de ellas fue el remordimiento que sintió cuando Kristoph fue condenado a cadena perpetua, cuando han descubierto de sus planes y crímenes que causó. Aquel juicio, no sólo le afectó a Klavier, al enterarse que su hermano mayor cometió esas atrocidades, además que lo manipuló para que Phoenix Wright, el Ace Attorney quedara inhabilitado; sino también, Apollo se sintió peor. Se sintió traicionado, que la persona que admiró y creyó que era confiable, resultó que no fue más que una ilusión. Una mentira.

Y otra razón era, la muerte de su mejor amigo, Clay Terran. Apollo había intentado en hallar la verdad, desesperadamente, tanto que se sintió convencido que Athena, su compañera, era la verdadera asesina. Sin embargo, luego de la intervención de Phoenix, Apollo pudo ver que estaba equivocado y consiguieron hallar al verdadero asesino. Desde aquel día, desde el funeral de Clay, Apollo no fue el mismo.

Klavier recordó la mirada que tenía Apollo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa y tristeza. Culpa por haberle hecho eso a sus seres más cercanos, no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Él estaba sufriendo mucho, apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo y decir su característico eslogan "¡Estoy bien!", Klavier podía decir que Apollo intentaba estar bien o mostrarse que estaba bien, a pesar que eso era mentira.

Recordó las palabras que Phoenix le había dicho, hace unos días después de aquel juicio.

-_Apollo está pasando un momento delicado. Él intenta ocultarlo, no quiere que nos preocupemos, aunque todos queremos ayudarlo. Todos lo hemos perdonado de lo que hizo, sabemos sus razones y lo entendemos. Pero, él no se perdonó y parece que necesita tiempo para reflexionar. Me recuerda mucho a un amigo cercano, estoy seguro que estará mejor si alguien le hablara, le consolara, alguien que le entienda perfectamente. Y sé que ese alguien, eres tú fiscal Gavin –_

No estaba seguro si eso era cierto, pero no podía soportar viendo a Apollo de esa manera.

-Mejor me voy, perdón si te hice perder el tiempo, fiscal Gavin –el joven abogado hizo ademán para irse, pasando de su lado. Pero, el fiscal impidió su paso tomándolo del brazo- Dije que me tengo que ir, tú…

-No me iré, te he dicho que me importas mucho. Eso no es suficiente para ti, Apollo? –

El moreno se quedó boquiabierto al oír su nombre de los labios de Gavin, en lugar del ridículo alias que estaba acostumbrado en usarlo.

Sin dejarle tiempo para hablar, Klavier lo abrazó.

-Sé lo que te está pasando ahora mismo, nada sirve con que intentes ocultarlo –susurró en el oído del abogado, provocando un ligero escalofríos ante la caricia tan similar al de una polilla- Si sigues así, terminarás hiriéndote… por favor, no evites a los demás. No evites… a mí también –llevó una de sus manos acariciando el cabello castaño del abogado mientras la otra mano, acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

Apollo sin poder evitarlo más, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras reprimía las lágrimas que intentaban escapar.

-Puedes llorar, no hay nadie y prometo que sólo lo sabré yo nada más –pronunció Klavier con calidez.

El abogado defensor, abrazó con fuerza al guitarrista y sin poder aguantarlo, lloró. Lloró dejando escapar cada angustia que sufrió desde pequeño. Cada dolor que guardó en su interior. Cada lágrima que reprimió para mostrarse fuerte.

Klavier se quedó en silencio sin dejar de abrazarlo, sentía una empatía hacia aquel abogado que lo conoció en el parque People. Admiró su fuerza y determinación en hallar la verdad, su sentido de la justicia, su valor y su persistencia en encontrar al asesino.

También era admirable, que a pesar de ser alguien que nunca tuvo familia, aún conserve valor.

Lo entendía. Entendía sus sentimientos, todo lo que ocultaba de los otros.

Ha pasado largos ratos, tal vez horas. Pero a ninguno de los dos, les pareció importarles.

Apollo parece haberse calmado, su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero con más ligereza. Y sus gemidos, se convirtieron en susurros de cansancio. Klavier seguía aferrándose a ese cuerpo tan pequeño, pero cálido y agradable, sin importar lo mojado que estaba su ropa.

Podía estar todo el tiempo así. Me gustaría congelar este momento.

Se separó un momento para darle un poco de espacio a Justice, sin romper el abrazo.

El moreno levantó su mirada al rubio, podía notar sus ojos inyectados de sangre, el rostro enrojecido con rastro notable de lágrimas y ligeros gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Klavier, frunció ligeramente el ceño con preocupación mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la mejilla de Apollo para secar sus lágrimas.

-Estás bien –preguntó luego de un largo silencio, aunque esa pregunta no era una conveniente para estos momentos.

Apollo asintió ligeramente denotando su cansancio.

-S-sí…g-gracias, Klavier –una extraña calidez golpeó en el pecho del fiscal al escuchar su nombre de pila en los labios del abogado, para darle alivio le sonrió sinceramente.

-No hay de qué –le respondió regalándole una sonrisa cálida, sin dejar de limpiar las lágrimas de Justice.

Por primera vez, ambos se miraron con un extraño sentimiento, parecía que aquella calidez aflorando en sus interiores no quería desaparecer. El silencio se extendía en el ambiente, pero era uno agradable, el aire se podía escuchar la respiración ligera de los chicos y un latido cardíaco que hacía eco en sus oídos.

No se dieron cuenta, la escasa distancia que existía entre ambos. Pero eso tampoco les importó, sin poder controlar sus impulsos, los labios de ambos se tocaron con ligereza.

Apollo, por una extraña razón, no quería separarse de esa sensación desconocida. Le agradaba, sentía que llenaba su vacío, sin poder evitarlo se aferró al cuello del rockero para profundizar el beso. Klavier, se sintió desfallecer, ese beso…lo había anhelado, esperado durante mucho tiempo desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por Apollo. Sintiéndose agradecido por ser correspondido, concedió el deseo del abogado abrazando con fuerza su nuca.

El tiempo parecía no existir, así tampoco lo que acababa de suceder hace horas con Woods. Tan sólo eran ellos.

Ahora se encontraban en el apartamento del abogado, han decidido dormir juntos para poder conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que se tenían el uno con el otro. Compartiendo un apoyo, un sentimiento mutuo.

A pesar del cansancio, Apollo se sintió aliviado.

-Klavier… -

-… -el susodicho hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, señal que lo escuchaba.

-Yo… -dudó unos momentos en hablar- …No soy alguien fuerte…en verdad, jamás lo fui y jamás lo seré…

El rubio giró su rostro para mirarlo.

-No digas eso…lo eres… -

Apollo suspiró.

-Claro que no…no soy fuerte como Sr. Wright, como Trucy, como Athena o como tú. Siempre trato de estar bien, aunque, en verdad, nunca lo estoy…soy tan débil… -

Klavier no dijo nada, llevó su mano para acariciar el rostro del abogado mientras su otra mano se aferraba con fuerza la mano del abogado.

-Puedo decirte que…tampoco soy alguien fuerte. Aparento también, pero hay veces que uno, para seguir adelante…es olvidarse del pasado y vivir por el mañana. Yo…necesitaba a alguien a quien apoyarme y…creo que lo encontré –

-¿Quién? –preguntó Justice intrigado.

Gavin le sonrió.

-A ti –y con eso se le acercó para darle un beso en sus labios nuevamente, Apollo no protestó, respondió al beso mientras se aferraba al agarre de la mano de Klavier.

Al separarse, decidió preguntar.

-Por…cuánto tiempo… -

-No lo sé…quizás cuando me di cuenta, que había alguien que compartía mis dolores –

Apollo no necesitó preguntar más, le sonrió al rubio para luego besarlo otra vez.

Después de aquello, ambos se acurrucaron juntos. Hechizados por ese calor que tanto los embriagaba y llenaba sus vacíos, compartiendo sus sentimientos y el ritmo de sus latidos, convirtiéndose en una canción única para ambos.

Ahí estaban ellos

No como rivales.

No como amigos.

No como abogado defensor ni fiscal.

Eran ellos…

Klavier y Apollo juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic de KlaviPollo? Ellos son una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas, me encanta como complementan ambos y ciertamente, la relación de ellos me recuerda mucho al de Miles y Phoenix o Mia y Diego jeje. Sólo por decir, Apollo tiene una personalidad que me recuerda a Mia Fey (de joven) y Miles Edgeworth mientras Klavier me recuerda a Diego Armando y a Phoenix Wright de ahora.**

**Dado lo que oí de los acontecimientos de GS5 estaba pensando escribir este fic con drama y romance, además para serles sincera me gusta las parejas yaoi antes que las hetero (no hay tantas chicas que me agraden o me decepcionan por ser algunas feas).**

**Jeje, para las fanes de KlaviPollo espero que les haya gustado. Les prometo, que escribiré más de ellos.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Sayonara!**

**Underword **


End file.
